


快乐情人

by Mengte_M



Category: ONER, qinsent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mengte_M/pseuds/Mengte_M
Summary: *设定来自约翰 勒卡雷 《锅匠，裁缝，士兵，间谍》。试试适配性。*几个文中直接引用的名词解释圆场：间谍机构代称，因为总部设在剑桥圆场而得名剥头皮组：圆场外勤部门，负责暗杀、绑架、讹诈等点路灯组：圆场内勤部门，负责监视、窃听、运输，另设独立的安全联络站地鼠：叛徒；双间谍





	1. 雨天

1  
L城的雨又下起来了。岳明辉在门口穿好大衣，心不在焉地系着纽扣。沙拉沙拉，雨细细密密地打在门前的街道上，泛起带尘土味的潮湿水汽。李英超从身后凑上来，亲密地揽住他：“要伞吗岳叔？”“不用，车马上就来，”岳明辉捏捏他的手指，把搭在肩膀上的瘦长手臂拉下来，“你进去吧，外面有点凉。”李英超拽着他不松手：“回去泡个澡吧。今天腿疼得厉害吗？”  
这时，一辆黑色出租车悄无声息地滑到身侧，停稳后，司机落下车窗向并肩而立的两人致意：“午安，先生们。”  
“回吧宝宝。”岳明辉把手从另一双微凉的手里抽出来，“外面冷。”  
李英超点点头，又缠着年长些的男人各亲了他的左右脸颊[1]，这才转身走回浓郁烟草雾气弥漫的内厅。

 

忘了是多久以前，岳明辉开始厌恶雨天，但是很不幸，脚下这座城市正因其连绵的阴雨天气而闻名。旧伤又开始犯痛，细密刺骨的麻和痒不断折磨着他衰弱的神经，岳明辉示意司机停在街区口，下车时候膝盖有点发抖。他的住所在马路对面，一条死巷子的中段，从路口到房门口一共一百五十七步，门口的台阶有三级，大门的锁有两层，中间还夹了他自己放进去的两段薄木片。现在是十一月份，距离岳明辉接到调职的命令已经快整一年。圆场大概觉得没有把他塞进北印度的办事处已经够仁慈的了；他变成了实质上的闲人，每天在档案处整理失效文件，到了点钟就立刻开溜，钻进曼彻斯特广场的读书俱乐部。只是这扇窄门里也没个清净，李英超天天缠着他问这问那，这个老头子们[2]安插的小奸细，美其名曰“从师学习”，时时刻刻都要盯住他，那架势好像恨不得整个人生都要跟他捆绑。公学就是教不了学生什么好东西！头发和肩膀被雨水打湿了，岳明辉烦躁又开始上涌，甩开这个毛头小子肯定要引得那些老头怀疑，只能硬着头皮每天一起吃晚饭，还要回答各种各样的白痴问题。摸摸门边，木片还在，大概是没有人闯入过，他转钥匙进门，忍不住叹气：带孩子的日子什么时候能到头？

一个合格的间谍要把整片社区的地图和自己家每一扇门的朝向印在脑子里，除此之外，街区新停泊的汽车，汽车上有没有额外的天线和镜子，门口伞架的摆放都是时刻要更新的信息。岳明辉的目光落在伞架上，那里堂而皇之地摆着一把没见过的伞，尼龙布料，合欢木伞柄，尖端有磨损，但不太严重，显示出使用者大概率是个年轻人。伞上没有姓名缩写，差不多干透了，主人大约是同事——前同事，随便吧——估计已经等了很久。他在脑海里快速地筛选，排除了几个选项之后，没有换鞋就湿漉漉地踩进去。一楼的房间门都大开着，没有人在的痕迹。  
这是一栋老房子，木制楼梯狭窄老旧，再向上走一定会发出声响。于是他从容地在客厅沙发上坐下。他等待的日子已经够多，不差这分秒。

楼上脚步响起来了，轻轻的，一个高个子出现在视野里，他叫了声“老岳”，嗓音发哑。  
“凡子。”岳明辉站起身，对着卜凡露出个笑，“是你。”  
“你还是这样。”卜凡走下来，楼梯果然开始不堪重负地吱嘎作响。他拥抱了比他矮小半头的男人，感觉抱住了整个L城的潮湿水汽。  
岳明辉双手盖上卜凡的蝴蝶骨，瘦了，比一年以前硌手。  
“我也想你了。”他说。

他们抱了久得不正常的一会儿，卜凡带点歉意的声音在岳明辉的头顶响起：“我们得走了。”

 

卜凡把车停在了下一个街区，怪不得岳明辉没看到。他们开上快速路，在雨幕里前进。岳明辉坐副驾，从后视镜里打量卜凡。他小他四岁，北方人，有张英俊的年轻脸蛋，不笑的时候眼神隐没在眉骨下的阴影里，像狼、豹子、狮子、老虎，一切下意识里立刻能够想起的丛林之王。岳明辉对他的了解不多，后来更是被切断了一切可能的信息来源，实际上除了小李英超，他已经和组织的其他人没有什么接触了。陆陆续续地问了几个问题并得到了每一个毫无意义的回答之后，他有点泄气似地重重靠上椅背：“真不知道还找我做什么？离开那么久，我早就生疏了。这大雨，这远路——”  
“就快到了。”卜凡听着嘀嘀咕咕的抱怨，看岳明辉一眼，笑了，伸手把暖风调大一些。  
“算啦。连生死也不是我们能决定的，对吗？”岳明辉也转头注视卜凡，弯了弯眼睛。  
卜凡愣了愣，重新把视线放在前方路面上，没再说话。他的鼻梁、微翘的嘴唇和锋利的下颌骨组成漂亮线条，勾起并肩而坐的人一点旖旎的回忆，是那些仿佛没有尽头的日子里的片刻喘息。

“…他们让我负责剥头皮。”  
这个词让岳明辉条件反射般挺直了脊背：“什么时候…？”  
“…”  
“噢。”岳明辉看着卜凡紧绷的侧脸，伸手摸了摸他的小耳朵，“不谢谢我吗？”

卜凡把车停在路旁，越过座位揽住岳明辉，把头埋进他的怀里：“哥哥，你别。”  
岳明辉一下一下拍打着那宽阔舒展的后背，哄小孩一样：“好啦，好啦。哥哥错了，好好干。”  
“在这个位子上我很不安。”  
“那你递辞呈，然后和我一样天天无所事事呗？又清闲，还有钱拿。”  
怀里的人用气声笑，再收紧些手臂：“但是也没有长胖。你就吃不胖。”  
“天生的，气气你。”  
“你是天生来气我。”

 

感谢这些无关紧要的调侃，气氛稍微缓和了一些后，车子再次发动起来，下了高速后拐上一条栽满茂盛行道树的乡间小路。封闭的车厢阻隔了外面的大雨，只有前灯破开黑暗，照亮细密的雨帘。卜凡注视着前方，犹豫了一下开始讲述：  
“半年前，大概四月的时候。H区的一个外派人员给总部发来密件，说圆场的地鼠已经渗透到领导层。”他顿了顿，似乎在研究措辞，“种种线索仍指向李振洋。我们之前原本已确认他的…死亡。现在指向两种可能：如果李振洋死了，是有人在利用他的死亡吗？如果李振洋没有死，那么接手‘打扫’[3]的人就会有重大嫌疑。”  
“还是要查关系网么？能够拿他做障眼法的人，一定是熟悉他的人；如果他没有死，还在活动，是谁在做他的接应？最大的怀疑必然还是以前的老伙计。而且这么久了，你们肯定已经把当时的相关人员都查了个底儿掉并且令人遗憾地毫无发现——”岳明辉冷哼一声，“可是关于李振洋，你们还有什么不知道的？从出生到坟墓，他的每一个时刻、每一个朋友…”他说不下去了，梦魇般的往事一幕幕涌上来，要把他扼在座位里。  
“不是的，哥，”卜凡急急地解释，“是我向老总提的建议，想让你帮我们。你确实曾和李振洋交好，但大家都知道那是无妄之灾…老总也承诺…”  
岳明辉打断了他：“你觉得这样你我就不是对立的两面了吗？”他叫了声卜凡的名字，用那种亲昵而绝望的口气。

尖锐的刹车声响起来，两人都因为惯性向前冲了一下。面前立着一栋朴素的灰顶房子，前院没有种花，身后则是一片小小的跑马场。卜凡绕过去给岳明辉开车门，短暂地把他困在车和自己的身体之间：  
“哥哥，有些事情我不会忘的，我知道你也没忘。”

 

[1]西方某些场合见面时男性对女性用贴面礼（实际不会真的亲上），李英超这里的举动其实是不符合礼节的。他和岳明辉之间不需要注意所谓举止了，只是一个习惯性的调侃。  
[2]这里指圆场领导层。  
[3]处决或暗杀后的收尾工作，痕迹处理、消息封锁等。


	2. 定罪

一年以前岳明辉还是组织的王牌，他和李振洋是被人津津乐道的圆场双子。然而一夜之间天翻地覆，李振洋被指控叛国，岳明辉作为他最亲密的搭档和伙伴，还没来得及为朋友做任何辩解就被软禁，这期间的审问和安全正是卜凡负责。他原本拥有当红者的一切恶习：骄纵任性，傲慢风流，几乎都在无休无止的折磨和刑讯里被消耗殆尽了。更讽刺的是，卜凡严格来说还是他的学生，从毕业到为圆场效力，包括职位调拨，都是经岳明辉之手审核通过的。岳明辉简直不敢再回忆那一天，他在意识模糊的崩溃边缘还是认出了推开门走进来的高个年轻男人，那一刻尊严被踩在了脚底。  
卜凡慢慢地蹲下身子，和他的视线齐平：“说出什么了吗？”是在问房间一侧站着的手下，可是那双眼睛紧盯着岳明辉，瞳孔黑而深邃。  
手下说还没有，卜凡点点头，轻佻地拍了拍岳明辉的脸侧：“继续审。”直起身，掏出口袋巾擦了擦沾上血迹的手指，“没有身上不沾泥的地鼠。”

 

“话是这样说没错，但是你确定我们还能在这里找到什么吗？”岳明辉站在卜凡的伞下，难掩疲惫的神色。这栋房子他过去出入过无数次，如今再也没有一盏灯亮起。李振洋的奶奶曾住在这里，档案记录显示李振洋到访的次数很频繁，跑马场也是方便他的几匹良驹落脚而修的。如果老人还在世的话，今年就应该八十岁整了。岳明辉到现在还记得她亲手做的饼干，一块块整齐码好摆在漂亮磁盘里，李振洋和他对视，颇为得意地晃晃脑袋，说自己奶奶的点心是全世界最好的点心，老人的笑脸和皱纹被阳光照亮。

“H区那人说是在这里。”卜凡在门廊收伞，抖落肩上的水滴，“我们之前得到的通讯录是不完整的。”  
——记录了李振洋所有相关联系人的通讯录。曾用身份，曾驻地点，都被记录在册。岳明辉厌倦和卜凡遮遮掩掩地扯皮，又一次直接地发问：“我以为你们早就挖干净了。他的活动也是有限的，更别说这个地方住过他的奶奶。”  
“因为我们上次没有考虑你。”  
“ 考虑我？”  
“我们忽视了岳明辉和李振洋的亲密友谊。”卜凡盯住身旁人的眼睛，“岳明辉，我必须问你：李振洋和你，到底是什么关系？”  
岳明辉的惊讶转为了冷漠。“卜凡。”他也叫了他的大名，“你怎么这样没有长进？”

 

房间物品的陈设没有变化，只是信件和书籍都被清空，收作证据归入档案处了——岳明辉的权限碰不到的那部分（如果他还有权限的话）。小桌摆在两张单人沙发之间，一把椅子滑稽地斜在旁边。那时候李振洋总和他打赌，随便什么都能做赌约，谁输了就坐椅子，幼稚得很。卜凡察觉到他久久注视的目光，便走过去扭亮桌上的台灯。

他们分别坐在两侧沙发上，那把椅子被卜凡挪到了一旁。他从桌下小盒里翻出一叠纸，在手里捏得很紧。岳明辉认出是很久以前和李振洋的通信书稿，打印文本旁还依稀可以见到红色墨水的手写批注。  
柏拉图的《会饮篇》。[1]  
岳明辉就着昏黄的台灯看看那沓薄薄的草纸，笑了：“要给我定罪[2]了吗？  
“让我猜猜——很不幸，当初归纳这些被列为‘其他’档案的是个伦敦政经法学院毕业的毛头小子[3]。经济系也有可能；因为当时的证据那么明显，那些无关紧要的检查就走了个流程。那个人又不懂拉丁文，这份旧得一碰就要碎掉似的、一点年少时幼稚狂妄的证明，就被盖上了’通行’的戳子。一百年以后有人来提醒说：你们还有大窟窿要填呐！于是重新去垃圾堆里翻一次，捡它回来当了宝贝。  
“兜了这么大圈子，为什么不直接再抓我一次？剥头皮从来和讲道理都没有半点联系…”  
“所以我们想要你的帮助。我从来没怀疑过你，老岳，哥哥，岳明辉…”卜凡的声音低下去，“真的。”  
岳明辉扭过头去盯了他一会儿，好像是某种审视。卜凡接住那复杂的目光，没有丝毫退缩之意。过了一会还是岳明辉把脸别开，他像被劝说了一样，轻轻地开口：“那我和你讲讲他。”

“再讲讲我。”

 

[1]讲男性之间的爱。  
[2]英国1967年才解除了对同性恋的罪名（性关系合法年龄为21岁），在此之前，无论是否自愿、是否发生在私人场合的同性性行为均会被治罪。  
[3]此梗来自《是，大臣》（yes,minister）,剧中本意是讽刺牛剑出身的目中无人(x 这里岳是站在本人就出身牛津的立场上说出的，他就是看不起非牛剑的学生,很装x哈哈哈哈  
事实上LSE的难申程度…一声长叹(


	3. 一点旧事

李振洋的父亲是家中独子，在读书时候就表现出了异于常人的优秀，从公立一路念到牛津，被他的导师赏识，收纳进圆场的编列，为政府卖命十五年后，不幸在一次交换人质的行动中殉职。李振洋的母亲则出身贵族，和丈夫在牛津相遇、相爱，起初一丝一毫不知情丈夫的真实工作，只以为他是政府的普通官员，直到亡故的信件寄到家里，说李先生在随团访问沙特时遭遇了飞机失事，乘客无一幸免。那时李振洋只有十岁。长大后他继承了父亲的聪明坚韧和母亲的高挑身材和漂亮脸蛋，走在哪里都是人群的焦点。他和岳明辉自牛津辩论队相识，场上针锋相对，场下意外地发现对方都喜爱冒险和逻辑，又有着独特的品格，自此一拍即合，经常结伴出没在图书馆和校园各处。

说到这里岳明辉笑了一下，好像想起了什么往事似的。他下意识地摸出烟来，想了想又放回口袋，冲着伸手替他打火的卜凡摇了摇头。  
“不太好，”他说，“老太太讨厌烟味儿。”  
雨已经停了，月光照亮门外空无一人的小路，白桦树树影婆娑，屋里静极了，偶尔能听到壁炉里圆木噼啪的响声。  
卜凡笑了笑。他听旁人的回忆也能受到感染，嘴角扬起一个讨人喜欢的角度。  
这闯入者坐在小屋中间竟显得极为和谐。他也许不是第一次来，但也绝不会过分熟悉，人到老的时候反而会显露一些儿童的特质，带着她的房间也有天真柔软的表征，卜凡内里那种孩子气的沉静温柔，和这故去的老人的居所意外地相衬。他天生该是个善于倾听的人，或许比起做间谍、干那些有点野蛮的工作，他更适合去做艺术史研究。

牛津图书馆复杂的地下通道和书库是岳明辉和李振洋学生时期最常出没的地方。某天二人在书架间探索，在一本落满灰的校友录上找到了李振洋父亲和一位友人的合影，那位友人近日被报道意外死于家中，被媒体认为是一场间谍报复事件的当事人——正是这张被偶然发现的老照片，揭开了一点在隐瞒在李振洋面前的巨大谎言。  
人们一直没有明白为什么李振洋还会走他父亲的道路，按理来说面对这样的骗局，当事人应该抱以仇恨和愤怒。事实上他后来的行为处事确有左派作风，批判怀疑，目中无人，招致追随者众，也树敌无数。圆场给他的评价是：领导力，难受控，不合群。

“我和李振洋是同期被招募的。导师很早就知道他父亲的事情；不如说他自己查到了这些关系。然后我们两个开始接受一些专业训练，”岳明辉摸摸卜凡的耳朵，“我自己也很难定义我们两人的关系，大概高于友谊。”  
“所以你们睡过了。”  
岳明辉顿了顿：“这是疑问句还是陈述句？”  
卜凡很仔细地看了看他的脸：“还没想好。取决于你。”  
“…小兔崽子。”  
“你们导师还健在吗？”  
“是的，退休之后被返聘了，我记得是在教古典文学。”  
“…或许可以去拜访一下他。”  
“他比你我要老辣得多啦，套不出什么的。不过你愿意的话，走吧。”

睡没睡过又有什么关系呢？谁都知道这场漫长的竞赛[1]里能当真的东西太少，谁都想在被裹挟着前进的途中抓住每一点转瞬即逝的快乐。岳明辉以前最喜欢陪李振洋到他奶奶这来，他们被留下吃晚饭，老太太握着岳明辉的手一直夸，李振洋听烦了，掰着手指头指岳明辉：“奶奶，你这么喜欢他，让他当你孙子吧！”岳明辉搂着老人的肩膀：“怎么了，承认吧李振洋，你失宠喽！”奶奶眯着眼睛笑，摸摸岳明辉的手，再摸摸李振洋的，说：“哎呀，都是奶奶的好孩子，你俩看这样行不行？”  
“行啊岳明辉，我奶奶也变成你奶奶了？你占这么大便宜？”  
“那可不！”

…

那样悠闲的下午已经离开记忆很远了。饼干，茶，白色茶杯，棕格子桌布，金色的阳光，都只剩下了模糊的幻影。  
“奶奶，”关门之前，岳明辉在浓厚的黑暗里低声自语，“我们走啦。”  
卜凡轻轻推推他的后背。

[1]指冷战。但是说实话我的时间设定完全地混乱…就不较真啦><


	4. 怀旧的人

“许多老年人回到牛津，想从那的一砖一石找回他们的青春。”

岳明辉的导师是社会上某类人群的典型。姿态，穿着，口音，方方面面都透露出矜贵得体——厌恶这一套的人则会说声故作姿态，或者啐一口口水。卜凡和岳明辉到访的时候，正赶上他结束新生的结课考试，匆匆忙忙回到办公室，学院袍衣摆翻飞，身后一个亦步亦趋的男学生，怀里抱着一大摞考卷。“放在那里吧，谢谢你孩子。”他语气和蔼地对年轻男孩说，一双眼在圆眼镜后看不清表情。岳明辉察觉到卜凡在导师发声的一瞬间拔直了腰背，暗暗觉得有点好玩。“Sir[1]，”他向自己的恩师致意，“今天有个好天气。”  
“确实，很难得。”老人坐回办公桌后，“看到你们又让我想起年轻时候。同学少年，意气风发——请坐，先生们。喝点什么？”  
卜凡把带来的酒放在身旁的侧桌上：“您一定要尝尝这个，德国产的。明辉说您嗜甜，所以我特地带的这一瓶。”  
导师笑笑：“你倒是打听好了这些。第一次见面，如有不周之处还请卜先生谅解。”卜凡说声不敢，三人象征性地举了举杯。  
“明辉可是有段时间没来了。还在应付老总的小崽子么？”  
卜凡听出来是在问李英超。他看一眼身侧，岳明辉有点不好意思地笑了：“是。有点脱不开身。”  
“他怎么样？”  
“胆大，心细，很聪明。可塑之才。”  
“你就只会说好话。我真想不出那样的爹教出的儿子得有多糟糕。”居高位者晃晃杯里的酒液，转过来问卜凡：“卜先生有何高见？”  
卜凡附和着点一点头：“还未曾和小李先生共事，所以不敢妄下断言。”  
岳明辉沉默一下，决定终止这无意义的推拉：“先生，他来问李振洋。”  
卜凡很诚恳地说：“只是想和您聊聊，无意冒犯。您想必也有所耳闻我不得已接下的这烫手山芋。”  
“我已经退休很久了。封尘在旧物堆里的老古董，能记得的东西越来越少啦。这两个小子前两年回来看看我，还能让我这个老头子在闲谈里捉住一点往事。”  
“讲讲我们的‘英雄事迹’，”岳明辉仰过头去靠在椅背上，“让你跳脚的那些。”  
“你看到跟在我身后那孩子了吗？一说你来我就想到了，当时你也是那个位置，瘦高的一条，好奇的眼睛。  
“真年轻啊！对一切光明都满怀热情，对一切黑暗都报以愤怒。这样的少年人，离走上康庄大道只差一位挚友。亲爱的门托尔，奥德修斯的忠实伙伴——  
“我一直在想，谁是那位二十年凯旋的英雄？谁是那位虔诚的信徒？Tempus omnia revelat.”[2]德高望重的老师向外望去，玻璃窗映出他的满头白发，“希望我还有能等到的那一天。”

他最后举一举杯，神情里透出点落寞，是个谢客的姿态。

 

[1]这里设定导师已封爵.  
[2]时间会告诉我们一切.


	5. 麻烦

回去的路上，两个人都一言不发。岳明辉好像被回忆裹挟，在座椅里无意识地咬着手指。卜凡驾驶车在路面上飞驰而过，躲开一些还没有完全蒸发掉的积水坑。他们打道回府，卜凡执意要把岳明辉送回去。岳明辉示意他停在马路对面，下车绕到驾驶座前，卜凡把车窗摇下来，两个人有几秒的对视。  
“回见…唔。”岳明辉先开的口，告别的尾音被堵在嘴边。卜凡拽住他的领子把他拉下来接吻，一下一下蹭着对方的嘴唇。  
“不请我去坐坐？”他的声音低沉而动人，“岳同学还是这么不留情面。”

岳明辉拿钥匙开锁的时候背对着卜凡，感受到吻一个一个地落在自己的耳畔和后颈。男人宽大的手掌攥住他的肩膀缓慢地揉捏：“你回来之后就有点心不在焉。”没有回应，他便低头含了一下身前人的耳垂，满意地听到一声急促的喘息。

“不知道为什么，我今天还是很高兴。”  
钥匙转动，喀拉喀拉。  
“好像和你一起度过了那段时光似的。我看一座桥，一条长椅，一段门廊，就想，啊，这是你曾经走过，坐过，穿过无数次的地方。”  
门被拉开，凌乱的脚步踢踢踏踏。  
“年轻的小岳先生。” 卜凡被年长些的男人抵在门上，两人在狭窄的玄关处对视，“要是早点认识你就好了。” 

谁能抵挡得住那样的声音和笑容呢？岳明辉已经没有办法更糊涂了。他压过去亲吻那形状优美的嘴唇，与其说是亲吻不如说是撕咬，尝到一点铁锈的味道，再探出舌尖细细地舔舐。卜凡受住他狂风暴雨般的攻势，一只手环住他，另一只则探进衬衣的下摆，抚摸那段细而坚韧的腰。那一层薄茧引得岳明辉更深的颤抖和吐息，兴奋、期待和一点点恐惧让他腿脚麻软，双手不由自主地环住卜凡的脖颈。卜凡趁他站不住的时候兜住他的屁股和腿根，利用向上托举的动作一次次缓慢而刻意地划过他的臀缝。岳明辉拉长了呻吟的尾音，指尖胡乱地缠住卜凡脑后的黑色短发，好像这点前戏也难以忍受了，可男人偏要逗他一样，腾出一只手安抚似地摸着他的后背。“嘘，嘘，慢点…我还有一点点账，能不能和你算一算？”  
“有话快说…”  
“李英超是怎么回事？你别着急，别生气，我哥哥这么招人，你说我是不是得提防着点比我年轻好看的小男孩？”  
岳明辉真的停下来思考了一下这个问题：“那你分析分析，卜总管？”他的手指点在卜凡漂亮的唇珠上，露出一个带邪气的笑来。“答对了哥哥给你奖励。”  
一只手覆上脆弱的后颈：“我猜他…倔脾气。”  
“嗯…。”  
拇指用力揉捏泛粉的薄耳垂：“粘人精。”  
“哈，继续…”  
“我猜他还是个漂亮娃娃。”  
“这个…啊！”岳明辉猝不及防被卜凡反身压在身体与门板之间，失去平衡时条件反射地扳住卜凡的肩膀，感受到一条腿抵在自己的双腿间，向上一抬一抬地摩擦自己早已半勃的性器。  
“别心急呀。”卜凡把他牢牢地按在掌下，“比如，娇生惯养的小少爷大多顽固幼稚；之前我去找过你，同事全说你俱乐部每天都风雨无阻地去；再比如…”他亲昵地蹭蹭他的脸侧，“你睁眼。”感受到身下人一瞬间的僵硬，卜凡再吻一次岳明辉的嘴角，笑得愈发得意，“我进门就看见了。”

一个杯子应声而碎。

李英超！岳明辉头皮阵阵发麻，小麻烦鬼就站在不甚整洁的客厅中央死死地盯着他，表情阴晴不定。大意了，都怪卜凡，让他进门前就把职业修养丢了个干净。横一眼身旁，闹剧的始作俑者的笑意更浓，他清清嗓子，决定先发制人：“你们怎么一个个的都闯进别人家里拜访？客人等着主人进家这种事，我可是头一回听说。”

李英超振振有词，甚至还略带怒意：“因为你两天没去俱乐部了！那些老头全来找我麻烦！是不是得怪你！岳明辉！”瞟一眼两人的裤裆，小孩火气更大：“一天天的没个大人样子…”  
卜凡咳了一声，自以为识相地摘下墙上的挂画，挡在两人身前。岳明辉气得要跳脚，碍于面子还是摆出一副年长者的姿态来，也不管现在两人的样子有多滑稽：“说重点！你肯定是有什么烂摊子等我收拾！我还不知道你小子…”

“…好吧。是我考试搞砸了，他们骂我来着。都怪你！和不知道什么来路的男人鬼混…”  
“弟弟，你这话说得不太合适吧？”卜凡莫名其妙挨了一枪，不乐意了，“我好歹学生时候还得过奖学金呢。”

“……都给我住嘴！”

没人说话了，三个人互相沉默地大眼瞪小眼。最后还是岳明辉难以忍受这种诡异局面，开口问还在对卜凡怒目而视的小孩：“李英超，你看看几点了？你吃饭了吗？我把你送回去。”  
李英超最后再横卜凡一眼，和：“我自己回。你自己看看你那样子，能开车吗？”他敲敲桌面上的硬皮面文件夹：“成绩单，要你签字。”说完自以为很潇洒地转身走了，不顾岳明辉身后“你什么时候拿的驾照”的喊声。

卜凡目送小孩远去的背影，很由衷地感叹了一句：“真的年轻。年轻真好。”

岳明辉白他一眼：“嫌我老呗？”

“没有，没有…”卜凡把画靠在墙边，去抓岳明辉的手，“我还想…”

“…妈的，来。”


	6. 疤痕

卜凡睁开眼，摸过床头的怀表，指针正好指向六点。岳明辉趴在身旁还睡得很熟，一半肩膀露在空气里，随着呼吸一起一伏。他后背上零星散布着斑驳的痕迹，除了昨晚一夜荒唐留下的，还有时间难以消除的那些。卜凡清楚那些伤疤的位置和走向，一年前他曾经花很多个晚上去亲吻和记住。对他们这种人来说，伤口从来不配做勋章，只是唤醒记忆的关键词。他端详几秒，把嘴唇印在一块凸起的暗粉色上。岳明辉因为这动作醒来，手下意识地探到枕下，被卜凡轻轻按住：“早。”  
岳明辉清醒了一点，稍微翻了翻身：“六点？”  
“是。”  
“你真是…”  
“朝气蓬勃？”  
“一如既往。”  
卜凡再亲亲他：“我去做早饭。”他裸着身子下床，自然坦荡得就像这所房子的主人。

岳明辉的厨房如卜凡所料一样贫瘠，冰箱倒是塞得满满当当。水果，酱料，速食，不需要开火的那些。还是有在好好生活，卜凡从门边翻出两袋意大利面酱，看着包装的图案沉默了一会儿。

 

他曾经多次到访设在可胜街的那间安全屋，当年最大的双间谍案的当事人之一就被软禁在此。那是间小小的复式，厨房设在一楼，岳明辉被限制在二楼的卧室里，门口站着两个面无表情的看守。审讯总是突如其来，如果当天的任意时候（很有可能被从梦中叫醒，如果他还能睡着的话）被带离安全屋，就意味着这一天或之后好几天都要受精神和皮肉之苦，偶尔也会有喘息时刻，能让他留在房间里吃一两顿像样的餐食，是一种软硬兼施的手段。如果遇到这样的仁慈日子，卜凡也会进来坐坐，和他聊聊天——无外乎是那些试图击溃心理防线的模版句式，岳明辉自认任何一个合格的情报人员都不应为此所动。那天，也是个下雨的湿冷日子，卜凡进门收伞，抖落宽阔肩膀上的水滴。他穿了一身肃杀的黑，鼻梁上架了一副圆框眼镜，细长的金属链反射着润泽的光，看起来活像是刚刚从针线街[1]回来似的，只有手里拎的速食连锁店的袋子显出一点烟火气。岳明辉从楼上下来，颧骨上有一块新伤，被夹在一前一后两个高大的守卫之间，显得更瘦而小。卜凡挥手示意那二人离开，从塑料袋里拿出两个锡纸袋放到灶台边：“哥，咱们今天晚上吃意面好不好？”  
岳明辉点一点头算是回应。据看守的人报告，他已经将近两天没有开口说话了，这也许是个好征兆，因为接下来无论崩溃或者反击便都可控。无论受了多少折辱，所有人心里都还残存着他如何是一位卓越的间谍的事迹，需要格外留心、处处提防；虽然人人也都知道，他只是这场肃清里的倒霉垫背。卜凡一边向锅里倒油一边想着这些，接下来无论岳明辉怎么反应，只要他能再忍受一段，就可以重获自由，只是这时间多久确实难以判断。专项小组什么都没能查出来，他们必须得查出点什么，才好定罪…岳明辉就在餐桌前坐着，目光定定地落在某处，没有表情，脸色苍白，只有耳廓和左脸星星点点的伤痕显露出一点生命的猩红。他好像快要垮掉了，这个突如其来的念头意外地让卜凡没稳住盛面的手，一点点酱汁溅落在灶台上，像血。  
“吃饭了。”他端给岳明辉一盘，很自然地挨近坐下。这是他们共进的第一餐，在一个普通的下雨的晚上，就像伦敦任何一个晚上一样寻常。岳明辉把头抬起来，一滴眼泪突兀地从他的眼眶里滚落。  
啪嗒，落在桌上很响的一声。

两个人都愣住了。

 

根据档案里的记录，在这场捉地鼠行动里，小组负责人的造访确实频繁了一些，但是仍然在正常范围之内。卜凡甚至会有点卑鄙地庆幸是自己接手了这项任务，看着昔日骄傲的同僚、尊敬的老师被迫暴露出狼狈和绝望，和漂亮伪装一起被剥下的还有衣物。  
是怎么变成这幅局面的呢？可能因为看似无懈可击的人偶尔暴露出的脆弱很美，也可能因为暴力本身就是性唤起的某种代名词。卜凡起初并不亲手参与审讯，后来却介意他人在场。岳明辉擦上红色的颧骨、湿润的眼眶和狼狈的神情依然会不时地出现在午夜梦回时分，是他甜蜜的罪恶。将醒未醒之际，一滴眼泪砸向桌沿的声音无数次重新响起，震耳欲聋。

 

[1]世界金融中心之一伦敦金融城的主街，英格兰银行所在地。


	7. A Tale of Two Cities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 晚宴部分参考了剑桥风云.

“…自由！自由是一种状态，是自由的运动的表现…看看我们周围，这腐朽的吱嘎作响的旧官僚机器，白厅的呆子妄想着往关节处加点润滑油就能掩盖一切…”  
“…李振洋，你知道你把你爸和我爸也全部骂进去了对吧？”  
“只是陈述事实而已。你也明白那不是简单的修理就能解决的问题。”

这是五月的最后一天，形形色色的学生神色匆忙地穿过广场，疲于应付学期末的复习和考试，同时怀着迫切的心情去等待初夏——一年之中造物主给予三岛最慷慨的馈赠——和假期的到来。岳明辉和李振洋结束了最后一场政治概述，站在二楼的走廊处讨论结尾的论述题。李振洋倚着栏杆，烟被夹在修长的指间，已经燃了多一半：  
“有些政府说要创立自由的制度…但自由从来不属于制度。所有失掉改造活动的精神实际上都最终失去了自由。”  
太阳在他身后熠熠闪耀，年轻男人锋利的五官被阴影遮盖，但是可以看清每一根发梢是如何随风温柔地飘扬。他一指顺着墙下急急走过的一队侍应生，转了话题：“你知道他们最近在担心什么吗？”没等岳明辉搭腔就沉声回答：“他们在担心，学校一放假自己就会被解雇。长长的两三个月，没有任何收入来源…”

岳明辉一直等那队黑白燕尾服彻底消失在视野里，才转过头来问他聪明而傲慢的同窗：“帮帮他们？”

“等着瞧吧。”

 

要问岳明辉和李振洋求学生涯中最讨厌什么，他们一定会异口同声地回答：晚宴。要在昏暗嘈杂的礼堂里束手束脚地正襟危坐，要注意一切繁琐且毫无用处的社交礼节，要打起精神应付对面的教授和院长各种乏味无趣的发问，比如现在——  
“李先生，我想知道您对自己本学期的一点总结。比如，是否收获了一些与众不同的特质，或者对任何现实问题的评价？”  
岳明辉幸灾乐祸地看一眼身旁的李振洋，那人脸上堆满了不敢发作的不情愿，是个要故意与人作对的征兆：“…我买了一辆摩托车。”  
“…噢。听上去很…现代化。”  
“我还在说服自己做一个共产主义者。”  
叮的一声，老教授的酒杯磕上了餐盘的一角。  
这不识趣的学生还在发问：“先生，您认为希特勒怎么样？墨索里尼呢？”  
“…激进但可控。必要时候是我们可以利用的伙伴…”  
“即使他大搞种族歧视那一套？”  
“即使…为什么还没上菜？该死的，人都去哪儿了？”

 

一阵喧哗，那些白天躲躲闪闪的燕尾服从容地，昂首挺胸地从所有就坐的师生面前穿过，列队离开了大堂，堂而皇之地罢了工。  
对面的老教师显然已经出离愤怒，正在努力找回自己的语言。岳明辉和李振洋对视一眼，从彼此眼中读出了“你干的”“你真疯”“谢谢夸奖”。“历史性的一刻，”李振洋从从容容地站起身，“让我们庆祝一下。”  
他走到餐车前——那里两分钟之前还立着两位男侍者，现在则孤零零地被抛在那里——为自己和岳明辉各倒足了三分之一的酒杯。  
岳明辉的目光始终追随着他。李振洋拥有所有好身段的人该有的特征，个高，肩宽，腰细，腿长，坐立行走都是画。他知道，也善于展示这些优点，倒酒时高抬手臂这种动作，本是他为了显示自己优越的腰腿线条而刻意为之，却也神奇地显出大方得体。像漂亮神气准备求偶的雄鸟，岳明辉略带调侃地想，却不会让人厌烦。  
李振洋转身返回座位的时候，岳明辉已经预想到这一役会如何传遍整个学院，好的坏的，正当的下流的，李振洋一步一步踏在了在场每个人的心上。他顺势接过递来的厚玻璃杯，看着自己年轻的朋友轻轻托住手里的那份，和他的轻轻一碰，再高高举起。一线线日光穿过分布稀疏的狭窄高窗，在昏暗的高顶礼堂中孤注一掷般照亮浅金色的酒液，戏剧性地将一小块琥珀般的光映在李振洋年轻而英俊的脸上。  
“敬革命。”  
大厅里出现了近五秒钟的死寂。之后，一道掌声突兀地响起，在空荡荡的高顶礼堂上空绕起回音。那是岳明辉，缓慢而坚定地挥动手腕，眼睛亮晶晶地注视着身旁的伙伴；接着，有更多的人加入进来，掌声和口哨声鼓动成一片浩荡的海。

 

灯下一片寂静，只有敲击打字机金属按钮的声响。  
嗒，嗒，嗒，啪。  
岳明辉再燃上一根烟，受李振洋影响，从大学起他便习惯了只抽这个牌子。亲密关系中的相互影响总是潜移默化，等察觉到时早已难以更改，即使人离开了，印记还是在。已是半夜时分，他起身再为自己添一点酒，准备稍后就睡下。  
近些时候他偶有感觉力不从心，不似年轻时那样时刻充沛的精力和体力，干这一行大多倒霉短命，这样看来岁月待他还算宽容。刚入行时李振洋和他说：“我有时候想我爸过世得早，也算一种解脱。他老人家可能还觉得惋惜，没穷尽一生为女王效力…”  
谈起这事的时候，他们还赤身裸体地裹在床单里，岳明辉之前被折腾得够呛，将睡未睡之际冷不丁听到未曾有幸谋面的李振洋老爸，不自觉抖了抖。李振洋翻过身搂住他：“老岳，你有没有想过我们会怎么死？”  
“还没想先被你压死了！起开，你好沉…”

于是李振洋改去牵他的手：“…我有点怕。”

岳明辉闭着眼睛笑了，把李振洋的手扣好：“你有点累了。”等了等，又感叹道：”唉，男人呐，男人！”

“毕竟这需要很长时间啊。”

“什么不需要很长时间？雷电的形成和积蓄需要多长时间？地震的准备和酝酿需要多长时间？你以为的一瞬，这之下有多少看不见的准备？——这就是对你的安慰。”  
“遵命，德发日太太。”李振洋也笑了，“但是我觉得还有点不够…”

“再给你一个吻够不够？”

 

谁也没有介意这是个不讨巧的比喻，不过是几句随性而发散的闲谈罢了。直到很久之后，他们才意识到一点点：恨不会拯救我们，爱不会拯救我们。

 

仆人在市场看见了死神。他匆忙跑回去告诉商人，为了安全借了一匹马逃往萨马拉。  
商人来到市场，看见死神站在人群中，于是走过去问他：今天早晨你为什么要对我的仆人做出威胁的手势呢？  
死神回答说：那是惊讶的反应。我没想到会在巴格达见到他，因为我原本和他约定，今晚在萨马拉相见。

 

命运只是等在那里。


End file.
